


Commit These Sorrows To The Water

by Archer973



Series: Build The Castle On Our Passions [8]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: After Austin, Charlie must come to terms with everything that has happened, and mourn in her own way.





	Commit These Sorrows To The Water

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize profusely both for how long this took and the length. This is just a short piece dealing with the events of Austin, but I still hope y'all will enjoy

They found the stream not far from where Miles had left them, a thin silver line that babbled happily along its sand and rock bed. Charlie watched it silently, the numb void in her chest dulling any thought, any knowledge of action.

_She walked beside the river, the sun bright and warm on her skin. Jason's fingers were threaded through hers. He was smiling. His dark eyes were bright as he looked at her, and Charlie's heart swooped in her chest, giddiness making her skin tingle. He looked so beautiful, skin warmed by the Georgia sun, and Charlie could not resist the urge to kiss him. He tasted like the apples they had been eating, and she could feel him smiling against her lips as his arm came up around her, holding her close. There was a war, but it seemed to very far away when she was standing next to the river in the summer sun, letting this beautiful boy kiss her like she was the most precious thing in the world. She never wanted this moment to end._

Rough fingers brushed against her hand as someone gently took the canteen from her limp grip. Charlie blinked. Bass was turned away from her, kneeling by the stream. There was no sunlight here, no lazy Georgia air and sweet apples. She could still feel Jason's blood drying on her shirt.

Jason's blood.

Beautiful, kind, gentle Jason, the boy who had given so much of his heart to her.

The boy she had killed.

The cold metal of the canteen pressed against her fingers, wet from the stream. Charlie took it numbly, but she did not raise it to drink. Instead she looked at Bass, standing still and silent in front of her, blue-grey eyes heavy.

“I'm sorry, Charlotte.” The words were quiet. Charlie looked down at the canteen, blinking. There was no pity in Bass' voice, only a heavy knowing that called to Charlie's sorrow more than any sympathy would have. Bass had lost people he loved, lost them horribly and in ways that he blamed himself for. He knew there was no balm for that kind of pain.

“He didn't deserve it.” Charlie's voice was empty, the words carrying none of her grief, none of her guilt. She had grieved too much in her life to be broken by this loss. But she couldn't stop hearing the cadet handler's voice, his disdain and contempt. Jason had been raised in war, but it was not his nature, and the knowledge that he had died for a cause he despised... “I know you probably hated him, for deserting the Militia, but... he didn't deserve what the Patriots did to him.” She could still see his eyes, the blankness of them, everything she had loved about that boy by the river stripped viciously away. Charlie heard Bass sigh, then his warm, familiar hand was on her cheek, lifting her face up so that she was looking at him.

“I didn't hate Jason, Charlie,” he said, the lines of his face cut deeper by the sad smile he offered her. “I understand exactly why he did what he did.” His thumb stroked gently across her cheek. “And you're right. He didn't deserve it.”

The tenderness in his voice... Charlie had to close her eyes, lest the tears she did not feel but that were still threatening escape. For a moment she let herself lean into Bass' hand. Jason hadn't deserved to be tortured. He hadn't deserved to die. Charlie and Bass both had seen hundreds killed, either by their hand or at their side. But this boy, this sweet boy who had been pulled into an army by his father's ambition, whose first instinct was to help, not hurt... he hadn't deserved to die.

Charlie took a deep breath, then opened her eyes. Bass was still looking at her, hand on her cheek. Charlie nodded to him. Bass gave her a small smile, then let his hand drop, though his eyes never left her.

Lifting the canteen to her lips, Charlie took a long drink, the cold water washing the thick taste of sorrow from her mouth. Jason had not deserved to die. The only thing Charlie could do now was kill those who had brought about his end.

A last caress of love in this broken world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, but I promise the next installment will definitely make up for it! Next up is set while Miles is missing, the way the show SHOULD have gone (in my humble opinion), which mean lots of Bass and Charlie and basically zero Rachel. Thank you guys so much for your patience, I really, truly appreciate it, and appreciate the fact no one has killed me yet for this slow burn (Bass wants to, but I have him cornered with a chair, so I'm safe for now). I would love to hear from you guys (I honestly really liked Jason, and so was very sad when they killed him off). Cheers!


End file.
